I Remember
by jayma
Summary: /DanJan/ Set in the episode "Lifeboat"


Title: I Remember  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know none of it's mine blah, blah, blah.  
  
Spoilers: Set in the episode "LIFE BOAT"  
  
Pair: Daniel and Janet  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
The rain outside continued to pound on the glass windows. The moon was as white as snow and the wind moved with a sound that could give anyone the shivers. Janet was at home drinking hot chocolate. Cassandra was over at a friend's place leaving Janet to think about what had happened yesterday.  
  
"And you still do not realize who you are talking to!"  
  
"I don't give a damn! You don't belong in that man's body, and I intend to take it back!"  
  
She was scared. She was scared that she would loose the man she loves all over again without telling him how she truly feels about him.  
  
She came back to reality when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up from her couch and went to see who it was.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It's me, Daniel." She took a deep breath and opened the door. He was soaked and by the looks of it, he had walked over because there was no sign of his car anywhere.  
  
"Daniel, you're going to get sick. Come in," and so he did. He was shivering and Janet left to get a towel. She came back and placed the towel around his head. She then began to dry his hair. Once she was done, he took off his jacket and began to dry his chest, back, and arms.  
  
She left once again to her room and gathered some old sweats that her ex- husband used to wear and an old t-shirt. She gave them to him and he changed in the bathroom. She went to the kitchen and began to make some hot chocolate for him.  
  
Daniel came into the kitchen and she had her back turned to him. She still thought he was in the bathroom. He came closer and slipped his arms around her waist. She jumped a bit, but then snuggled into his embrace. He smelled her hair and it only reminded him of how much he loved her and wanted to be with her.  
  
Janet came to her senses and decided to pull away from him. He was puzzled.  
  
"Janet-" he was cut off.  
  
"Daniel what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to come and talk to you," he said taking the hot chocolate that Janet offered to him.  
  
"Talk," she said sounding harsh.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"What's wrong, Daniel? Do you want to know what's wrong?" she said, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.  
  
"When you came back from the gate and you had different personalities, I was scared. I didn't know what to do."  
  
"I understand-"  
  
"No you don't," she said interrupting him once again, "You didn't have to go through this for a second time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean when you ascended Daniel. I thought I lost you. God, I hated myself for not telling you the truth about....about how I felt," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. He came closer, but she moved away and walked towards the living room. He followed.  
  
"I love you," she said not looking at him and instead kept on looking at the blazing fire in the chimney, "And when you came back the other day, I thought I was going to loose you...again. I couldn't go through that."  
  
"Even though it seemed like I wasn't there most of the time, I saw what happened. The others didn't know what was happening, but I could see everything. I saw you try to help me and the others. I saw the way you handled yourself against the elder. I remember what you said to him and that showed me that you really do care," he said coming closer.  
  
And she repeated what she said, "I don't give a damn, you don't belong in that man's body and I intend to take it back."  
  
"Yeah that one," he said grinning.  
  
"Of course I care Daniel. What did you think?" she said turning around to face him, "I'm not always in the 'Air Force' thinking and feeling mode that I have to be in. I've always cared....and always will," and more tears came down.  
  
He came up to her and held her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held tight hoping that he won't go away anytime soon.  
  
"Janet," he said lifting her head up to his, "I will always love you no matter what happens," and with that he kissed her. She felt warm and safe while kissing him. She then started to laugh into their kiss.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.  
  
"I never thought this would happen," she said smiling that smile he adored and woke himself up everyday to see at work.  
  
"Always expect the unexpected," and he kissed her again.  
  
"Yeah but a bird has its wings," she said parting from the kiss.  
  
"You've been hanging around with Jack too long," and they both laughed and shared a beautiful night together for the first time.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it! R and R!! PLEEEAAZE! 


End file.
